


Results Are Postive

by oneDAESOOn



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDAESOOn/pseuds/oneDAESOOn
Summary: The results are in and Baekhyun's only goal is to protect Chanyeol.





	Results Are Postive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for So much Angst guys! We decided to post in pairs based on the Genre^^ hope you don't mind!
> 
>  
> 
> **\- Shae & Kamry **

“The test came back positive. I’m sorry”

Baekhyun clenches his hands around the metal arms of the chair as the words sink in. His knuckles turning white as his thoughts race back to when he first started to feel unwell; the small signs of drowsiness and odd colored bruising that he so easily ignored. Baekhyun’s mouth is dry as he tries to get out his next words.

“How… long?”

“Not long…Maximum a month of normality, before it will become too much.”

Baekhyun nods as he stands and goes to shake the doctor’s hand.

“How.. do I tell him?” Baekhyun asks almost in a whisper, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“That’s up to you. Some say it’s easier to do it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid. I’ll be in contact with you about future hospital arrangements.”

Baekhyun leaves without responding, not trusting his words to come out properly. He opens the door to the waiting room and hardly gets to take a step before he is enveloped by large arms and warmth.

Chanyeol looks down at him with an honest smile, his large glasses sit haphazardly on the end of his nose and his hair flops messily over his eyes. Oh, Baekhyun is going to miss this sight more than anything else.

“So, how did it go?” Chanyeol asks eagerly with a pure and untainted ring to his voice. Baekhyun thinks back to what the doctor said. Like a band-aid. Quickly. But Baekhyun has never been one to handle pain well.

“Fine.” Baekhyun puts on his best fake smile. “All is good. Let’s get out of here.” Baekhyun grabs his boyfriends hand and leads him out of the clinic. Baekhyun’s new bucket list is short and only has one item: Don’t let Chanyeol feel any pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Subscribe TT and also comment!!


End file.
